Entrelazados
by Fantasma de Laura
Summary: Una noche oscura en los pasillos de Hogwarts, Hermione y Neville intentan encontrar el camino de regreso a la sala común. El chico quiere aprovechar para sacar ese lado que hace honor a los de su casa, ¿pero cómo?


**Este es el segundo fic que publico hasta ahora. Es un Hermione/Neville porque, además que es una pareja que puede dar mucho y no se aprovecha bastante, Neville me encanta xD.**

**Los personajes, obviamente, no son míos, sino de Joanne Rowling... excepto alguno que tal vez incluya por ahí. Espero que les guste y... ya saben, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios de cualquier tipo, escobazos... En un review!**

**Cap. 1: Perdidos**

Hermione entrelazó sus manos con las de Neville. Se quedaron mirando, asustados.

Un ruido más fuerte que el anterior.

Su brazo rodeó el de él. Estaban tan juntos que podían sentir la respiración acelerada de cada uno, impulsada por el miedo. La oscuridad era casi total, pero sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la negrura. Y sus cuerpos al calor y al aroma del otro.

Neville no pensó que estaría jamás en esa situación.

Otro ruido de golpe, y un objeto de cristal rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, no muy lejos. Neville notó el cabello abundante de Hermione en su cuello y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, a pesar del miedo que estaban pasando.

-

"Vámonos" –susurró ella a su oído con voz ahogada por el miedo.

El asintió con la cabeza, aunque luego dudó que le viera. Se levantaron con cuidado y salieron del cuarto intentando no hacer ruido, agarrados para no perderse. Con la mano que les quedaba libre tanteaban el camino, guiándose por las paredes.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is**_

_**Incomplete…**_

Hermione le tiró de la manga de la túnica y entraron a otra habitación. Fueron sigilosos, al menos hasta que Neville se dio con una silla y tropezó con ella. Ésta se cayó, al igual que el chico. Hermione, en cambio, le había soltado por el sobresalto, pero enseguida se agachó a su lado y le preguntó cómo estaba.

Al muchacho no le dio tiempo de contestar.

Ron atravesó el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y se encontró a la mayoría de los de Gryffindor despiertos. Enseguida notó que faltaba alguien.

"¿Y dónde está Hermione, que no los envió a dormir?", les preguntó en voz alta.

Alguno que otro se encogió de hombros, pero casi todos siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

"¡Hey, que pregunté algo!"

"No sé donde está, pesado." –contestó uno.

"Tú, ten cuidado. Bueno... ¿y Harry?"

"¡A él si que lo vi!" –saltó esta vez Colin Creevey, mirando a Ron desde el sillón más grande.

"Ja¿cómo no verlo?", pensó el pelirrojo, irónico.

"Bueno...¿y dónde está?"

"Arriba, dormido."

"Lo tienes muy vigilado."

"¡Claro!"

Ron pasó por detrás del sillón y le pegó no muy fuerte a Colin en la nuca. Éste le miró enfadado y le siguió con la vista el trayecto de las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

Un haz de luz se divisó muy cerca de donde estaban. Los dos quedaron mirando el lugar de donde provenía, sin respirar, sin moverse. Neville tragó saliva. Hermione le apretó la mano para que se tranquilizara, pero solo logró que se pusiera más nervioso. Le arrastró debajo del escritorio del profesor y se apretujaron allí, oyendo como unos pesados pasos se acercaban lentamente. El polvo le jugaba una mala pasada al pobre Neville y le provocaba cosquillas en la nariz, pero nada de risa en una situación tan complicada. Hermione estaba muy pegada a él... ¡Cómo no iba a estarlo, con el poco espacio que había! Pero a pesar de lo preocupado que estaba por si los encontraban, no podía dejar de sentirse en el cielo; ¿qué había estado deseando tanto esos años en Hogwarts, como tenerla así de pegada a él...?

_**Voices tell me I should carry on**_

_**But I am swimming in an ocean all alone**_

_**Baby, my baby, it's written on your face**_

_**You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

La luz revisó el aula en general. Los pasos dieron la vuelta y regresaron pesadamente por donde habían aparecido. Los dos alumnos suspiraron de alivio al comprobar que todo volvía a estar a oscuras.

Hermione salió primero de abajo del escritorio, y Neville la siguió con más dificultad. Pasado el momento de temor, no se atrevieron a tomarse de las manos, pues no había peligro como para ello. Se encaminaron hacia fuera, sin tener la más mínima idea de donde estaban.

"¿Sacamos las varitas?" –propuso Neville, en un intento de parecer más inteligente de lo que demostraba.

"No, mejor no." –susurró ella como respuesta –"Todavía puede estar por aquí."

"¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a la sala común?"

"¡Ay, Neville, no sé. ¡Estoy tan perdida como tú!"

El muchacho quedó sobrecogido ante su respuesta, y bajó la mirada.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is**_

_**Incomplete…**_

"Vamos" –le dijo Hermione con dureza. Él obedeció sin aportar nada.

"¿Harry¿Harry?"

"Ñem... –una voz le respondió desde una de las camas –¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Sabes dónde está Hermione?"

"Yo que sé... durmiendo, supongo..."

"¡No , si le pregunté a Parvati y me dijo que no estaba!"

"Pues... en el lavabo... déjame dormir..."

Ron se acercó imperioso a la cama y zarandeó a Harry.

"¡Ay¡. Déjame ya. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?"

"Se supone que iba a ayudarme a mandar a esos enanos a dormir. ¡Y ahora, mira, todo el trabajo para mi!"

"Si nunca haces nada..."

"¡Yo cumplo como prefecto!. ¡Y ahora te vienes conmigo a buscarla!"

"¿Qué dices?"

En medio de la inquietante oscuridad y silencio, dos alumnos de la casa Gryffindor seguían caminando, perdidos por un castillo inmenso.

"Tiene que estar cerca. No debe faltar mucho. No debe faltar mucho...", pensaba Hermione, aturdida de haberse dejado llevar por tal tontería y no haber cumplido como prefecta, desobedeciendo las órdenes que ella misma impartía. Había desconfiado en Ron, y lo había pagado caro. Y había implicado a Neville en su estúpida búsqueda. Bueno, él se había implicado solo.

"Ahora estará feliz, que su teoría estaba equivocada. Esos celos por Ron no hacen más que traer problemas. Pero esta vez, tendría que estarle agradecido". Neville no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Si no hubiera sido por el pelirrojo, no habría estado tan cerca de Hermione, no habría podido sentirla tanto como la había sentido aquella noche...

_**I don't meant to drag it on**_

_**But I can't seem to let you go**_

_**I don't wanna make you face this world alone**_

_**I wanna let you (alone)…**_

Le hubiera gustado decírselo, allí, solos, en la oscuridad, sin nadie que le llamara "patético" o que le lanzara miradas burlonas. Le hubiera gustado hacer honor a su casa y sacar lo poco de valor que tenía escondido en el más profundo hueco. Le hubiera gustado decírselo, sin tener que arriesgarse a una descepcionante respuesta. Le bastaba uno de sus susurros de compasión. Una de esas miradas de ternura y tristeza que solo le dedicaba a él, algo que le llenaba de orgullo.

_**I tried to go on like I never knew you**_

_**I'm awake but my world is half asleep**_

_**I pray for this heart to be unbroken**_

_**But without you all I'm going to be is**_

_**Incomplete…**_

_**Incomplete…**_

"Tuvo impulsos de volver a agarrarle la mano. Pero su timidez le paró. Ninguna novedad."

"Mira. Conozco este camino." –le dijo Hermione, animada al ubicarse. –Sigamos por ahí.


End file.
